Bone fractures and other bone damage are regularly treated by fusion. Bones are currently fused with the assistance of implants, such as, plates and screws which are designed to hold the bones or bone pieces in place while healing occurs and the bones or bone pieces are fused together. Improved devices and methods for fusing bones together are needed.